The Interoperability Test (abbreviated as IOT) is the technical base on which the multiple manufacturers operation environment is formed. Only the interoperability test is completed, the interconnection and interworking of the wireless access networks and the core networks of different producers could be guaranteed, and the interconnection and interworking of every mobile phone and the wireless access system could be guaranteed. The same operator mostly selects the devices of 2-3 manufacturers to build its own network, to form the operation environment of the multiple manufacturer devices. Therefore, the interoperability test among different manufacturers seems extremely important. The main communication equipment companies in the world all participate in performing the interconnection test of the devices of different manufacturers, and the interoperability test has already been put in a very important strategic position.
In order to make it convenient for the manufacturer to carry on the IOT test of the wireless port, the terminal will report its own capability support situation related to the IOT test to the base station, and the base station can send the accurate configuration to the terminal according to the capability reported by the terminal, so that the IOT test can be proceeded normally.
The capability related to the IOT test, that is, the Feature Group indicators (abbreviated as FGI) capability, includes a measurement capability indication of a disparate-system, that is, a measurement and report about whether the terminal supports each Radio Access Technology (abbreviated as RAT) and a measurement event B2 (the signal quality of the neighbor cell is higher than the specified threshold, and the signal quality of the serving cell is lower than the specified threshold 2), and the disparate-system is a system adopting a different radio access technology; wherein, bit 22 represents the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and bit 23 represents the GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN), bit 24 represents the 1xRTT (Radio Transmission Technology, that is, code division multiple access CDMA2000 first generation radio transmission technology), and bit 26 represents the code division multiple access CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data (HRPD). In addition, there is another bit 15 representing whether the terminal supports the disparate-system measurement event B1 (the signal quality of the neighbor cell is higher than a specified threshold).
In the FGI capability, it also includes one capability indication bit 19 of the Automatic Neighbor Relation (ANR). Introducing the ANR is one of the important functions of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system; for the measurement task of the ANR, the terminal needs to obtain the Cell Global Identifier (CGI) of the specified cell and reports to the network side, to ensure the service continuity of the mobile user and be convenient for the switchover of the User Equipment (UE); and the system acquires the neighbor relation among each cell, so as to perform the switchover decision if necessary, or control the measurement behavior of the UE if necessary.
At present, as shown in FIG. 1, the procedure of the capability related to the traditional IOT disparate-system measurement includes the following steps:
in S101, the UE and the network side establish the Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection.
In S102, the network side obtains the FGI capability supported by the terminal from the UE, and the terminal will report the situation of different radio access technologies (RAT) supported by itself to the network side.
In S103, the network side determines whether to configure the corresponding measurement task for the terminal according to the capability reported by the terminal.
In S104, the network side will send a measurement control message to the UE.
Wherein, the measurement control message includes a Measurement Identity (MID), a Measurement Object (MO), a Report Configuration (RC) and other relevant attributes of the measurement.
In S105, the UE executes the measurement according to the measurement object and the report configuration in the measurement control message, and generates the measurement report to report to the network side according to the measurement result.
Each measurement task includes the measurement identity, the measurement object attribute (such as, the carrier frequency (the center frequency point of the carrier, that is, the Absolute Radio Frequency Channel Number (ARFCN)), the neighbor cell list, etc.), the report configuration attribute (such as, event trigger report or period report, wherein, the trigger event is defined by the trigger condition (A1, A2 . . . B1, B2), the threshold and the offset related to the trigger condition, etc., the Time To Trigger (TTT), the measurement objective). The measurements are divided into the intra-frequency measurement and the inter-frequency measurement according to different carrier frequencies to which the measurement objects belong; that is, if the carrier frequency of the measurement object is the same as the carrier frequency to which the serving cell belongs, then it is the intra-frequency measurement; if the carrier frequency of the measurement object is different from the carrier frequency to which the serving cell belongs, then it is the inter-frequency measurement; the disparate-system measurement refers to the measurement task of which the measurement object is not the E-UTRAN. The carrier frequency to which the serving cell belongs refers to the center frequency point at which the UE and the serving cell perform the communication.
In S106, whether to configure the corresponding measurement task for the terminal is determined according to the content of the measurement report and the terminal capability, this step is similar to S103, and the subsequent step S107˜S108 are similar to steps S104˜S05.
Which neighbor cells are existed around a certain cell is not only related to the distance from the cell, but also closely related to the wireless environment to which the cell belongs. Because the wireless environment is intricate, especially the urban environment that the skyscrapers are intensive, it is very difficult to precisely decide which neighbor cells should be configured for a certain cell in the initial stage of the network planning. There are also some situations, such as, a new cell is added in the system or the attribute of the cell is changed, while the neighbor relation of the cell is not updated in time; or the change of the environment, the omission of the network planning personnel, etc., which all will cause that the information of the neighbor cell will not be updated in time. In this way, it will cause the emergence of the situations such as, the UE is unable to hand over to other cell in time, and it causes that the load of the present cell is too high, the signal quality of the present cell is poor, and the interfere is serious, or the call drop of the user happens, etc. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the ANR is introduced to obtain (that is, obtain the Cell Global Identifier (CGI), which is one of the important functions of the LTE. The terminal needs to obtain the CGI of the specified cell and reports it to the network side. The measurement task corresponding to the ANR is a period measurement task of which the measurement objective is the reportCGI. Besides this, the period measurement further includes the reportStrongestCells (for the LTE and the GERAN, to report the cell of which the signal quality is the highest) and the reportStrongestCellsForSON (for the UTRAN and the CDMA, to report the cell of which the signal quality is the highest).
However, in the above-mentioned step S102, the content related to the ANR has the following problems:
1). The ANR function supporting a certain RAT is bound together with the measurement capability of supporting the corresponding RAT.
In the current terminal FGI capability reporting, the terminal will report whether to support the measurement capability of each RAT separately; and whether the terminal supports the measurement capability of each RAT is indicated by using the above-mentioned bit 22 (UTRAN), bit 23 (GERAN), bit 24 (1xRTT), and bit 26 (HRPD); correspondingly, the ANR function supporting a certain RAT is thus bound; taking the 1xRTT and the HRPD as examples, the situation of reporting the current terminal capability in the related art is shown in Table 1:
TABLE 1the measurement capability and the ANR function supportingeach RAT and reported by the terminalRATMeasurement capabilityBit 19ANR1xRTTBit 24 is 1, supported1SupportedHRPDBit 26 is 0, unsupportedUnsupported (bound withthe measurementcapability)1xRTTBit 24 is 1, supported1SupportedHRPDBit 26 is 1, supportedSupported (if it is wantedto be unsupported, then itcannot be indicated)
It can be seen that, when the terminal reports the FGI capability, the measurement capability and the ANR function supporting each RAT are bound together, for example, if the terminal does not support the RAT measurement capability of the HRPD, then the terminal does not support the ANR capability of the HRPD either. In the related art, if at least one of the above-mentioned RAT measurement capabilities is supported, then whether to support the ANR function (Bit 19) can be set as supported (1); after the network side receives the capability information reported by the terminal, it only knows that the terminal supports the ANR function, while it does not know the ANR function of which RAT is supported by the terminal, therefore, whether the terminal supports the ANR function of the RAT can only be judged according to the supporting situation of the measurement capability of each RAT, that is, the measurement capability and the ANR function of each RAT are bound together. However a lot of operators want to support the measurement of a certain RAT, that is, support the mobility of the RAT, but they do not want to support the ANR of the RAT, and the related art still cannot meet the above-mentioned requirement.
2). For the capability reporting of the measurement event B1 and B2 that the terminal supports a certain RAT, the similar problem exists; and the function of the measurement event B1 supporting a certain RAT is bound together with the function of the measurement event B2 supporting the RAT.
In the current terminal FGI capability reporting, the terminal will report whether to support the function of the measurement event B2 of each RAT separately; and whether the terminal supports the measurement event B2 of each RAT is indicated by using the above-mentioned bit 22 (UTRAN), bit 23 (GERAN), bit 24 (1xRTT), and bit 26 (HRPD); correspondingly, the function of the measurement event B1 supporting a certain RAT is thus bound; taking the 1xRTT and the HRPD as examples, the situation of reporting the current terminal capability in the related art is shown in Table 2:
TABLE 2the capability of the measurement event B2 and the measurementevent B1 supporting each RAT reported by the terminalSupportingSupportingcapability of thecapability of theRATmeasurement event B2Bit 15measurement event B1UTRANBit 22 is 1, supported1SupportedGERANBit 23 is 0, unsupportedUnsupported (bound withthe capability of themeasurement event)UTRANBit 22 is 1, supported1SupportedGERANBit 23 is 1, supportedSupported (if it is wantedto be unsupported, then itcannot be indicated)
It can be seen that, when the terminal reports the FGI capability, the measurement event B2 and the measurement event B1 supporting each RAT are bound together; for example, if the terminal does not support the capability of the measurement event B2 of the HRPD, then the terminal does not support the capability of the measurement event B1 of the HRPD either. In the related art, if at least one of the above-mentioned functions of the measurement event B2 supporting each RAT is supported, then whether to support the function of the measurement event B1 (Bit 15) can be set as supported (1); after the network side receives the capability message reported by the terminal, it only knows that the terminal supports the function of the measurement event B1, while it does not know the function the measurement event B1 of which RAT is supported by the terminal, therefore, whether the terminal supports the function of the measurement event B1 of the RAT can only be judged according to the situation of the function of the measurement event B2 supporting each RAT, that is, the function of the measurement event B2 of each RAT and the function of the measurement event B2 are bound together.
But a lot of operators want to support the measurement event B2 of a certain RAT, but they do not want to support the measurement event B1 of the RAT, of which the objective is to save a lot of entries of the IOT test, while not influence the mobility of the RAT, and the related art still cannot meet the above-mentioned requirement.